


Muro delle meraviglie

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Zampa nera [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Remus e Lupin in una delle notti dopo la trasformazione.





	Muro delle meraviglie

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla fan fiction challenge:  
> Fandom: Harry Potter.  
> Pairing: Remus/Sirius.  
> Prompt: Wonderwall - Oasis.

Muro delle meraviglie  
  
Sirius gli passò la pezza umida sul taglio sulla guancia di Remus. Gli pulì la ferita e il vento gli scompigliò i capelli biondi. Remus piegò le ginocchia e le strinse al petto, tremando. Le occhiaie sotto gli occhi incavati erano scure e sentiva le ferite sul corpo nudo gli bruciavano. Il moro si sciolse la cravatta rosso e oro e si sbottonò la camicia. Se la tolse e la mise sulle spalle del lupo mannaro. Lo abbracciò e lo cullò. Remus osservò le lucciole sollevarsi dal pavimento polveroso della stamberga strillante. La luce della luna filtrava dalla finestra, illuminando di riflessi argentei il pulviscolo nella stanza.  
“Suvvia, se mi fai quell’aria sparita, dubiterò che sei un Grifondoro” borbottò il moro. Piegò il capo e gli baciò la fronte. Il russare di James sovrastava il respiro sibilante di Peter. Lupin si voltò e guardò gli altri due amici addormentati coricati in un letto.  
“Finirò per uccidervi” mormorò con voce roca Lupin. Black rise facendo un verso simile a un latrato. Remus sospirò, Sirius smise di ridere.  
“Ne varrebbe la pena” bisbigliò. Si piegò e lo baciò. Lupin avvampò e distolse lo sguardo e sorrise.  
“Potrei crederci… lo sai che sei la mia speranza, il mio muro delle meraviglie” borbottò. Sirius gli scompigliò i capelli.  
“Fidati, sopporto più i tuoi morsi che le citazioni dai noiosi libri che leggi” disse ironico.


End file.
